


Small Talks Of Something

by GanglyLimbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Light mention of Yang/Blake, lightest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Ruby arrives back from her mission early and drags Jaune out for a small date.





	Small Talks Of Something

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a time period for when this is set in. Just the kids all grown up and living their life without any relative harm. Jaune is a teacher at a newly reformed Beacon, Ruby is still a Huntress with a new team, Weiss started her own company, Yang is also a Huntress and Blake is head of the new White Fang (those two live in Menagerie). Don't really know if you need all of this info, just wanted to share.

“...Ok. Now that we can see how the armies are set, with the red chalk being Army 1 and the blue chalk being Army 2, can anyone tell me what a smart first move is?” Jaune Arc asks, turning around from the chalkboard set before him to look at his students. He stands tall, with long blond hair pulled back into a bun. He is one of the more casually dressed teachers at Beacon, with his worn jeans and t-shirt, hoodie tied around his waist. But Jaune figures as long as he is comfortable and can move around freely than it’s fine. 

His classroom is set up in a wide half-circle, his students spread out. This is a class for third-year leaders, so there is only a handful present. A few hands shot up, a few more following as he waits a minute. Finally, he calls out. “Ms. Alice?” 

A young girl with short, spiky pink hair speaks up. “If Army 1 could split their forces, then half could distract Army 2, while the other half flank them.” 

Jaune nods. “Ok, that’s a pretty good move. Can anyone tell what could be wrong with this strategy?”

A few more hands. Jaune points to another student, a boy this time. He also stands up, answering  “If you halve the army, that halves the manpower. Army 1 will be crushed before they can fully flank.” 

“That’s certainly a worry.”

“But it depends on the army.” Alice pipes up again. “If the distracting half of the Army can hold their own, and if the flanking half of the Army is quick, then the strategy still works.” 

Jaune moves to sit on the edge of his desk, watching Alice and the boy (Cadet) argue back and forth. He smiles as a few more students started adding their own suggestions. Just as he is about to break in, the door to his classroom bursts open. 

On instinct, he reaches for Crocea Mors, the sword is a comfortable weight against his side. But his hand stills at the sound of a familiar voice. “Jaune!”

“Ruby?” Jaune asks, a frown waring with the smile that threatens to take over as Ruby strolls into his classroom, seemingly oblivious to the commotion her appearance is making. 

“Is that  _ Ruby Rose _ ?” 

“That’s totally Ruby Rose! I can’t believe she’s here!”

“Do you think I could get an autograph?” 

“Do you think she could teach me some moves?” 

Jaune ignores the whispers of his students. Instead, he walks forward to meet Ruby. “Ruby, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow?” 

Ruby shrugs, taking Jaune’s hands and giving him a peck on the check. “I rushed home to see my husband. Is that so bad?”

The frown wins out. Jaune looks her over. “And you aren't hurt? Right?” 

Ruby grins. “Yep!” 

Jaune purses his lips. “Uh-huh.” 

Ruby doesn’t relent. “Jaune, it’s fine. I’m here now, right?” She grins, wide, spreading her arms out. Jaune runs his eyes over her quickly. She doesn't  appear to be hurt beyond a few bandages on her hands. Jaune has no doubt that she had been well taken care of by her teammates while away on her mission, but he still worries. 

Sighing, he lets it drop. He could take a closer look later. “So what are you doing here?” 

“I came to surprise you.” She exclaims. “And to tell you that you now have the rest of the afternoon off.” There is a mischievous look in her eyes, a twinkle even. 

“Really? I’m finding that hard to believe that you got that cleared.” But Jaune can see that the damage is already done. At the promise of the class getting out early, his students start to get antsy. Combined with facing the great Ruby Rose, no one is paying attention anymore. Scrolls are out and friends have clumped together to talk. 

“Come on.” Ruby pleads. “I’ve been gone for two months. Don’t you want to hang out with your wife?” She batters her eyes at him. 

Jaune can feel his resolve crumbling. Taking one more look at his students, seeing the way they are looking at him, anxious and hopeful, makes the last of his willpower disappear. Taking a deep breath, his shoulders slump. “Fine.” 

Chaos breaks out. Students rush to pack their bags and leave. Over the sound of rustling and talking, Jaune tries to call out their homework. “Please write a half-page of what your first move would be if you were the leader in this situation. It will be due by next class period.” He feels Ruby pull at his arm, trying to force him out of the room. He digs his heels in, still calling out assignments. “And please remember, your essay on weapons and war is due next week.”

Eventually, Ruby hauls him out the room and down the hallway. 

~

They end up having lunch at a nearby cafe. Hidden between two larger buildings and only a few tables wide, it wasn't the most well-known place. But the sandwiches are like heaven to the tongue and Jaune loves their coffee. He watches, with a small smile as Ruby digs into her food. He knows that food on the road isn’t the best, that the rations that are often given to the Hunters were better used as ammo. So he doesn't say anything as Ruby orders another plate of fries. Instead, shrugs his shoulders at the waitress. 

When Ruby finally settles back in her chair with a happy smile and a pat on her tummy, Jaune knows it's safe to talk. “So tell me about your adventures.” 

Ruby’s eyes lit up. She leans forward. “Oh Jaune, you would have loved it. I mean, not the Grimm part but you should have seen the view. And I got to meet some new Hunters. Just out of school. A bit cocky, but good kids. They should go far.” 

Ruby babbles on, sometimes tripping over her own words in her haste to get them out. Jaune continues to listen. He loves the way Ruby talks, the high pitch of her voice as she describes fights, the way other’s names are cradled on her tongue, the one place they can always be safe. Comrades who have fought side by side with her for years now. Her hands are just as expressive. They cut through the air, showing Jaune what her words can not say. 

“And guess who I ran into?” 

“Who?” 

“Weiss!” Ruby’s grin turns bright as she leans in close. “I was even able to get coffee with her.” 

“Oh? How’s she doing?” It’s been a few months since Jaune last saw Weiss was when she had come to stay with them during her business trip in Vale. 

“Good. She had another breakthrough with some weapons she's been designing, something to help the metal from wearing down. And she made top ten Women of the Year for science and technology for the fifth time, which is exciting. I'm pretty sure I convinced her to hold a party for the event Oh. And I think she broke up with her latest boyfriend. Again.” 

“Wait. I thought she was dating that Atlas Huntress?”

“No, she broke up with her early this year, remember?”

Jaune chuckles at that. Weiss still holds a Huntress badge and would go out time from time to help protect Atlas’ borders. But she had given that up as a full-time job years ago. Instead, she focused her attention on creating a more equal and powerful dust company than that of her brother’s. Jaune was glad for her, Weiss was determined and inspirational, a force to be reckoned with. She was well on her way clawing to the top. 

She also seemed to be taking those same traits into her personal life. She made no secret of the line of lovers she had coming into her office. As she told them one day, “Why should I keep it a secret? Whitley would find out anyways and use it against me. Might as well get it out in the open.” 

Jaune figured she was still revealing in being free from the restrictions of her family. 

“Considering she just released her new line of dust based battle gear, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Jaune says.

Ruby shakes her head, smiling. “That’s what Yang said too.” 

“How is she by the way?”

“Stressing about the wedding. So the usual.” 

“She knows it’s going to go off without a hitch, right? Especially because Kali and Taiyang are busting their ass off to make sure it goes well.” 

“Oh, she knows. But she’s sure that  _ something _ is going to go wrong.” 

“I thought Blake was the one to get uptight about these kinds of things? What happened to carefree and adventurous Yang?” 

“I know! It’s so weird. It’s like they switched personalities or something. It’s freaky.” Ruby shudders. “Anyway, I offered our help if she ever needs it.” 

“I’ll bring my muscles,” Jaune says, flexing. Ruby snorts and Jaune pouts at her. “Hey.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry but do you think  _ Yang _ needs help moving anything.” Ruby reaches across the table to grab Jaune’s hand. “And besides, I’m pretty sure if she needs extra muscles, she’ll call Nora.” 

“Ok. Fair.” 

“Or maybe Ilia.”

“Sure.” 

“Sun, too.”

“I get it.” 

“Probably Ren.” 

“Now you’re just getting insulting.” 

Ruby smirks, sticking her tongue at him before bringing his hand up for a light kiss. Jaune smiles back, enjoying their shared warmth, the way a light breeze blows through his hair, the way everyone else seems to disappear. “I’m glad you’re back.” He whispers. “I missed you...missed this.” 

“...I did too.” But something flickers in her eyes and suddenly Jaune is sitting straighter. 

“You. You are staying, right? At least for a few weeks?” He asks. 

Ruby looks away. He silence is answer enough. Jaune looks down. “How long?” 

Ruby clears her throat. “They want me in Mistral by the end of the week. I’ll be taking a ship in two days time.” 

“Two days?” Jaune wrenched his hand away, leaning back in his chair. “You only get to rest for two days? Ruby. Don’t you think that’s pushing it a little?”

Ruby frowns. “Jaune, they need me in Mistral.” 

“Do they?” 

“Yes.” Ruby reaches her hand across, reaching for Jaune. “They need all the Huntsmen they can get. I know...that I haven’t been spending a lot of time home but I need to do this. I need to.” 

Jaune sighs. “I know you do. But, Ruby. You can’t keep doing this. You were gone for two months. Then before that, you did a three-month mission. Before that, it was five weeks. You barely get a rest in between each. You’re going to burn out.” But he holds her hand again.

“I’m fine.” 

Jaune is silent for a second. “Do I need to stage an intervention with Yang, Blake, and Weiss?” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would and you know it.” 

Ruby slumps in her chair. “That’s not playing fair.” 

“When it comes to getting you to take care of yourself, I can’t afford to play fair.” 

“Oh look who’s talking.” Ruby sticks her tongue out at Jaune before giving him a small smile. “You’re still seeing that therapist, right?” 

“Yep. She thinks I’m making great progress,” Jaune says. “I don't as anxious anymore when you or Ren or Nora or anyone else leaves. It would help though, if I knew you were taking care of yourself, though.” He gives Ruby a pointed look. 

“Point taken" Ruby shakes her head. “I’m am glad that you’re still working on it. I would like to keep having you in my future.” 

“Likewise.” Jaune gives her hand a squeeze. Ruby looks away for a moment but quickly looks back. 

“One more mission. Then I’ll request for time off.”

“Not just for a week?” 

“Not just for a week. A couple months at least. A proper vacation.” 

Jaune’s shoulders drop, all tension leaving him. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for my nagging husband.” 

“Your nagging husband who loves you very much.” 

“My nagging husband who loves me very much, yes.” She brings Jaune's hand up for a kiss. “I love you, Jaune, nagging and worrying and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed!


End file.
